Studies in a murine model of EAE have not been vigorously pursued due to increased attention to experiments in the rabies system. Limited experiments revealed that reactivity to proteolipid protein, shown previously to develop spontaneously in mice immunized with myelin basic protein, is evident in spleen as well as in lymph node T cells and resides primarily within the spleen in late stages of disease. This may indicate that the spleen serves as a reservoir for memory cells in autoimmune mice. A manuscript to report these findings is currently in preparation.